A Royal Secret
by IceStarofWinterClan
Summary: She has a huge secret that only the royal family knows: She has the ability to turn into a demon when she feels threatened. But rumours have spread around about Winter's demon side, something that should never be discovered by outsiders. Due to her destructive and high level power, she has caught the eye of an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

(I only have Winter's bio for now. Sable's will come soon.)

*°Basic Information°*  
Name: Winter Lynn NightShade  
NickName: Winter  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: She-Devil/ Angel  
Sexuality: She is unsure.  
Tattoos: Has one on her back  
Personality: Shy, but ready to fight. Intelligent and quick.  
Class: Mage  
Powers: Necromancy  
Talents: Playing her violin  
Significant/Special Belongings: Has a blue necklace her mother gave her.  
Weapon of Choice: Her voice and her music  
*°Family, Friends, and Foes°*  
Mother: Seraphim (Angel) and Lucinda (She-Devil)  
Father: Oliver  
Sisters: none  
Brothers: None  
Pets: Midnight, a black wolf with icy blue eyes  
Enemies: none at the moment  
*°Bio°*  
She is the queen of Britannia. She loves to sing, draw, and play music. Unlike most in the kingdom, she couldn't use her magic in the fear of hurting others. She has a huge secret that only the royal family knows: She has the ability to turn into a demon when she feels threatened. She has no control over it. The name of the demon inside for her is called Midnight. She was put there by the king in the means to protect his daughter. But rumours have spread around about Winter's demon side, something that should never be discovered by outsiders. Due to her destructive and high level power, she has caught the eye of an enemy.

* * *

Prolouge:

Winter ran down the hall towards the throne room. Her father had called her and her older siblings to come and talk. She knew it was about the war. Once they were all there, her father told them that a demon was lose in the castle and was highly dangerous. "The demon can curse anyone and turn them into one of them. I don't want that to happen to any of you."

Just then, there was the sound of laughter. "You're pathetic!" The voice hissed. Out of the corner of the room came a man dress in all black. His eyes glowed a red color and He had large fangs. He looked at the king and them at the three children. He smiled at Winter. With a large gust of wind, he threw swords at the king and the other two children, killing them. Smiling, he ran at Winter, hitting her, and disappeared. Winter stood in horror as her hair turned a solid white and her eyes went red. The guards came in and saw what had happened. They began to prepare them for burial. Everyone looked at her and said, "You're queen."

(A Year later.)

The maids gathered around Winter, dressing her in the finest clothes. Today was the coronation and Kings, Queens, Princesses, Princes and others from distant lands were to arrive for the celebration. But, unknown to her, there was a plot to kill her and take control of Thundra. She sighed and walked out to the balcony. "Why me? Why did I survive?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Because demons work in mysterious ways. They do what befits them, or gives them joy. What those things are is a question may would like to know." One of the maids spoke out, stepping forward the balcony. The other maids in the room began to eye the maid who spoke. Brown hair, brown skin, a regular person upon glancing, but the maid had been seen following Winter around the castle. She started working not long after the tragic incident with the rest of the royal family. So she arose much suspicion with the staff of the castle. "But see it as a blessing, not many see a demon and live to tell the tail."

Winter walked back inside and sat on her bed. "What do you mean by that?"She stood up and smiled. Suddenly, the whole room turned black and all she could see was two pairs of glowing eyes. She let out a loud scream.

A piercing scream came to the maid's ears. Before she even registered the scream , her eyes met with dark wings that seemed to have sprouted from Winter's back. The maid smiled, just what she hoped to see.  
Her smile faded as she saw the other maids about to rush to Winters side. She raised her arms and stopped the maids from getting any closer to Winter. Staring at Winter, she seemed out of it, looking at something that wasn't there. As if seeing something they weren't able to see. If the brown haired maid was right, Winter's mind wasn't aware of what was really in the room. Judging from the scream, whatever she was seeing wasn't pleasant. Getting close to her might be dangerous.  
"Miss Winter! Can you hear me!" Miss Winter!" The maid began yelling in hopes that she could possible snap her out of what she was seeing.

Winter stopped screaming and wad now crying. "Please..Why won't you leave me alone?" She said. Then, the vision faded and she was back to normal. Seeing them scared, she said, "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine Miss Winter." The maid let her arms flow back to her sides, and the other maids rushed to Winters side to make sure she was okay. The Maid remained where she was standing. Her face seemed to take no heed to the events that just happened. "Are you okay Miss Winter. Are you Feeling ill by any chance?" The Maid looked no where near worried about Winter's condition. The words sounded foreign from her mouth.

Winter was marvelled at what had happened. "But how did my demon side activate? It only happens when I'm in danger." She looked at the ground. "I don't really feel good. My head hurts." She swayed on her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

The maids at Winters sides held her still, then set her on the bed. "We'll that's no good. Would you like the coronation to be set for another date. I would be rather troubling to talk to people, when you don't feel so well." The maids began to mumble among themselves.

"No. The coronation will happen today. I can't afford to show any weakness right now. We are already at war with Britannia and The kingdom of Thundra needs to be strong. I'll be fine." She stood back up and looked at her.

"As you wish Miss Winter." The maids cleared out of the room still mumbling to themselves, worried about Winter's state. The brown haired maid was the last to start her way out of the room. "Don't push yourself too hard Miss Winter, your still very young. But your strength is admired... just what this kingdom needs." She smirked as she made her way to the door.

She watched her leave. After the maid left, she felt safe. "What's going on with me lately? I've never had an attack so bad that my powers activated." She looked in the mirror and sighed. "I better get downstairs." She walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The Coronation was soon to start. It was only minutes away now, and the clock wasn't going any slower. The whole castle was scrubbed floor up; leaving a single speck of dust was a crime for such an event. The staff rushed about, finishing up the last of their duties. Wiping off dirt that they missed, replacing the ceramic vases with fresh flowers straight from the castle garden. The cooks' finished dishes that they had been working on for weeks, the smell wafted throughout the castle. The chandeliers shined brighter than before, the light shined on every perfect thing about the castle.

She walked down towards the great hall. She stopped. Was that a noise behind her? She shrugged the feeling of and kept walking and went into the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The brown haired maid hid behind one of the many pillars in the hall. What? Did Winter hear her? The maid thought that she was more carful that this, but a figure came into view little closer to Winter. They were following her, and doing a sloppy job of it. They nearly got themselves and herself caught. It came to the maid attention that whatever the figure was doing was most likely for 'power reasons'. They were most likely going to cut her fun short if, they were here for Winter. The maid continued to follow Winter and the fellow staking her.

Winter kept walking, aware that she could hear someone following her. She whipped around again, but saw nothing. She stood there, not moving. "Come out! I know you're there." When nothing showed, she slowly turned around.

God! This guy is going to blow both their covers! At this point she wasn't concerned about the fellow killing Winter, they couldn't even stalk someone properly. She wouldn't be surprised if Winter killed them before they could even do fellow was a nuisance, the sooner the maid could take care of him the better. As much as the maid wanted to take him out, they weren't going to strike yet. So there wasn't a need to make a move herself.

She sat down in a chair outside the throne room. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, not long now." She said. Her heart started pounding for some reason. "I sense an enemy.."

If the maid learned anything from stalking Winter, it was when she became tense. Winter was aware that she was being followed, this wasn't good. The maid might get caught at this rate, she couldn't move from her spot without being seen. All she could hope for was for the other guy to slip up and catch Winters attention before she started to scan the room.

Her black wolf Midnight appeared by Winter's side, growling. "Whoever is there needs to show yourself! I can feel you watching me!" Her eyes darted around the room.

No! She couldn't be caught now! The maid worked too hard to keep herself on the low; for a whole year no less! She looking around, her eyes fell on a decorated stone on the table near her, the size of her fist. The maid stood up from her hiding spot, "MISS WINTER! WATCH OUT!" Grabbing the stone she threw it at the fellow. It hit him, and he stumbled out from his hiding spot.


	5. Chapter 5

She let out a yelp of surprise. Growing, Midnight attacked him. The man ran off with Midnight following behind. She looked up. "Thank you for warning me." She said. They were alone in the room.

"I just glad you're okay." She gave a sigh in relief, pretending that she got scared for Winter's safety. The maid walked over to Winter, "You're not too startled are you Miss Winter?" The maid tried to sound like she was worried, but in all honesty she wasn't. She was just glad she was able to save her own butt.

"I'm just fine. No harm done." She smiled. Suddenly, she stared at her. "I heard you following me." Her tone was a bit dark.

Well that was a giant slap to the face from Karma. But now wasn't the time to fess up. "Your right I was following you, but I couldn't help it. When I saw that man following you, I had to do something. I would have said something, but the man could have gotten away if I did that. That wouldn't help in the future, he might strike again."

She looked her in the eyes. "For some reason, a part of me says that you are lying. Why were you following me?"

-Not to trust me? If that is the case, I'm truly hurt that you would think that way of me. But I fully understand, stalking you is a serious crime. I apologize Miss Winter, for this inconvenience." She did a skirts, and bowed her head to Winter.

"Just don't do it again or I might accidentally hurt you." She turned around to walk away.

"Understood, Miss Winter." As Winter walked away, the maid cringed. But she regained her clam, being caught wasn't the end of the world. The coronation was starting, she left the great hall.


End file.
